Hockey Fever
by JaS2g
Summary: Jack invites Sue to a hockey game.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long few weeks in the bullpen. They had just finished working on a tough case. It was late Friday afternoon, and most of them were beginning to leave saying their goodbyes and wishing everyone a great weekend. Lucy had left a few hours before, leaving early for an appointment. It was only Sue and Jack who were left to finish up their reports. Jack looked over at Sue, she was busy working with her head down. He took these moments to just gaze at her beauty, as he let out a deep sigh.

A few weeks had passed since she almost transferred to New York, that was the worst time of his life. He realized then that he never wanted to live without her, but he still didn't work up the nerve to tell her how he felt. He was waiting for the perfect moment. His phone began to ring, startling him out of his daydreams.

"Hudson," he said.

Sue looked up noticing movement coming from his desk and saw Jack's phone conversation.

"Really, are you sure? I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?''

Okay I will be by later to pick up the tickets."

Jack hung up and saw that Sue was watching him. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, a friend of mine has tickets to the game tonight, but he can't go due to a family emergency. He said I could have the tickets, I just have to pick them up at his office. Hey do you want to go to a Hockey game with me tonight?"

"Me? Wouldn't you want to take Bobby?" She said, thinking he should be the first one Jack would want to go with to a Hockey game.

"No, I want to take you. You've done an amazing job on this case, you deserve a night out to have some fun. Do you have plans tonight?" He asked.

"Not really, I was just going to relax and watch some television." She replied.

"So will you go with me?" Jack pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes hoping she couldn't refuse.

Sue laughed, "Okay, okay, I will go with you."

Jack had a huge grin on his face. "Great I will pick you up around six."

Sue nodded, she finished her report and then grabbed her coat. "See you later Jack."

He looked up and smiled with a little wave. He was almost done and he couldn't wait to begin his date with Sue.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang at the apartment. Levi barked and Lucy came out of her room to open the door.

She saw it was Jack and let him in. "Hi Jack, Sue should be out shortly." She told Levi to go get Sue.

"Okay," Jack said as he waited, he was wearing jeans and his leather jacket. Lucy thought he looked really good. I hope something good happens between them tonight, she thought to herself.

"So, Sue told me you guys are going to the Hockey game."

"Yeah, I got these tickets last minute. I couldn't believe my luck." Jack said.

A few minutes later Sue came out of her room. She was dressed in jeans and the hockey jersey she got from Jack for Christmas. Jack began chuckle when he saw what she was wearing.

Sue gave him a serious look and arms crossed. "What's so funny Sparky?"

Jack began to unzip his jacket, revealing the same hockey jersey underneath.

Sue gasped and then started to turn around. She was going to go back into her room to change, but Jack caught her arm. "No don't change, I like it that we are wearing the same thing. Don't they say that great minds think alike." He said with a wink and a smile.

Sue nodded with a sly smile at his remark. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, more than ready." Jack replied.

Lucy watched the whole exchange giggling to herself and thinking these two are so perfect for each other, why can't they see it too?

They both said their goodbyes to Lucy as they headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the way to the hockey arena. Jack and Sue stopped by the deli to grab something to eat. They were busy munching on sandwiches, when Jack got Sue's attention. "Have you been to a NHL game before?" He asked.

Sue shook her head. "No, this is my first one. I used to watch my brothers play at the local arena but that's about it."

"Well, your in for a real treat. This is an important game too, it's the deciding game whether the Capitals make it into the playoffs. I'm glad your seeing your first NHL game with me, your going to have a lot fun." Jack smiled.

Sue could see the excitement on his face and she smiled back at him. "I'm excited too, but I'm also nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Jack asked concerned.

"There will be a lot of people there, you know I don't do well in crowds. I will have to hang onto you. I don't want to get lost, especially without Levi by my side." She confessed, some of the worry reflecting in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sue, I will hold your hand until we find our seats. I won't let anything happen to you." Jack forgot about Sue and crowds. He now realized how lucky he was to be able to be close to Sue and hold her hand, it was sending chills through him just thinking about it.

Sue nodded, knowing that she could trust him. She was also nervous about being so close to Jack, but she would never tell him that. She knew that whenever she was near him it was like she was hit by lightening and the electricity would shoot through her body. She hoped that he would make a move to let her know he was interested in her as more than friends. Maybe it will be tonight, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews!_ :)

They arrived at the arena and Jack held onto Sue's hand. They both felt the connection and comforting warmth when she slipped her hand into his. Jack sighed and Sue felt tingles all over her body. He didn't want to ever let her go.

He guided her through the crowd until they found their seats. When they sat down, Sue released his hand and Jack immediately felt the loss. He looked into her eyes as he cleared his throat. "Did you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She replied and signed.

Soon afterwards they stood for the national anthem. The game started off slow and began to pick up about 10 minutes into it. The crowd was excitedly cheering for the home team. Sue and Jack both watched the game attentively. Once in a while they would both sneak glances at one another. When the Capitals scored Jack gave Sue a high-five then he would give her a side hug. Sue was having a great time.

It was now the end of the third period and the game was tied. They had to go into overtime. Jack was getting worried about his team. Sue gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Jack, they will do it!" She said. Jack nodded, "I hope so, I have waited so long for my team to make the playoffs."

When overtime began everyone was on the edge of their seats. After 5 minutes into it, the Capitals ended up scoring the game winning goal. The crowd rose to their feet, cheering and clapping. Both Jack and Sue jumped up and Sue clapped her hands together. Jack was so excited that he wrapped his arms around Sue's waist. He lifted her off her feet giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Both pulled back with shocked looks on their faces. In that moment the crowd seemed to fall away, it was only the two of them who existed in the universe.

Jack's expression turned to desire mixed with love, and Sue was lost in it. He eased her back down allowing her body to slide against his before her feet touched the ground. His gaze focused on her lips before he claimed them in a tender and passionate kiss. This kiss was so different than the kiss they shared when they worked undercover. There was no hurriedness or apprehension knowing they were possibly going to be caught. It was gentle, sweet and honest. Jack's tongue easily gained entrance, sweeping the soft sweet depths of Sue's mouth. As his tongue began to dance with hers, Jack's hands swept up her sides to her back pulling her as close as humanly possible.

Meanwhile the crowd cheered on as television cameras then scanned the audience gaining footage of everyone's reactions.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby came home later that evening, returning from a date with Darcy. He looked at watch. "Great, hopefully I can still catch the last part of the game" he said to himself. He went to the fridge to grab a drink, then he sat on the couch and turned on the television. He watched the end of the third period, glad he didn't miss much since the game was tied. Overtime started and he was getting excited hoping the Capitals had a chance of winning. When they had scored the game winning goal, Bobby let out a cheer of happiness. I wonder if Jack is watching this, he thought to himself. Bobby took a sip of his drink and then all of a sudden he saw Jack & Sue on his screen locked in a passionate kiss. The spray of soda landed all over his coffee table. Bobby's mouth lay open while he looked at his television shocked at what he was seeing. After a few seconds the image was gone as the cameras moved onto other people in the crowd celebrating the game winning goal. Bobby slowly wiped his mouth and reached for his phone.

"Hello," Lucy answered.

"Hi Luce, this is Bobby…uhm… have you been watching the game at all?" Bobby asked.

"Hi Bobby, no I was just watching a movie." Lucy replied to the strange question, why would Bobby be asking her if she was watching a hockey game, she thought to herself.

"Well maybe you want to put it on channel 8, they might be showing recaps." He said.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, she wasn't interested in Hockey.

"Because you will never believe what I just saw, Jack & Sheila kissing right on television." His accent getting thicker by the moment.

"Whaaaatttt?" Lucy exclaimed. "You mean Sheila as in Sue? They went to the game together" Lucy's heart was racing at just the thought of it.

"Yeah, it caught me off guard and I spit out my drink all over my new coffee table." He said.

Lucy started laughing as she turned off the dvd player and changed it to the channel Bobby told her to. "It's not funny, if I can't get it clean I'm going to get Jack to pay up." He said.

Lucy laughed even harder. "Good luck with that one." She said. "Okay, it looks like they're going to do the sports review soon. Thanks for the heads up Bobby, I will talk to Sue when she gets home. I can't wait!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to be the first to know. I'm going to be calling Jack myself later on, it will be great rubbing it in. He can't deny it now, especially since it's on tape."

Lucy giggled. "You got that right. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay, see ya Luce." Bobby hung up the phone, a huge grin on his face.

Lucy's smile could have lit up all of D.C. right now. She watched in anticipation as the recap showed the crowds reaction to the goal. She spotted Sue & Jack, and let out a yell of excitement. "Finally", she said to herself, she couldn't wait for Sue to get home to find out all the juicy details.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss had stunned both of them. The car ride home was silent as they were both lost in their thoughts. Sue thought the kiss they shared while undercover was the most intense, and amazing kiss she had ever experienced. But the one tonight was even more amazing than she ever thought possible. She was so in love with Jack, she knew that she would never get over him, anyone else couldn't even compare to her Jack. Her Jack, what was she thinking. He hadn't even said anything afterwards. He was so quiet, holding her hand and guiding her out of the arena. She looked over at him to see his eyes staring straight ahead full of concentration.

Well there is no going back now, thought Jack. He had to tell her how he felt. After that kiss in the arena, one that blew his mind away. How could he even look at another woman. He knew Sue was the only one for him. None of his past experiences could hold a candle to what he experienced tonight. The last kiss they shared during the undercover assignment was just a taste of what was even possible. He knew now that his feelings for her ran deep and he resolved to make it a permanent situation. The bottom line was that he couldn't live without her, his life and happiness depended on it.

Jack parked his car on the side of the street, close to her apartment. He felt guilty about being so quiet, but he needed to sort out his thoughts. He silently vowed to make it up to her. He didn't want her to think that he regretted his actions, or wanted them to just continue being friends. Sue was also quiet, but she was watching him intently wondering what was going on in that head of his. Jack held open the car door and reached for her hand helping her out. Sue looked into his brown eyes, wondering if there was any clue there at what he was thinking. "Would you like to take a walk with me? Jack asked with a smile. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Sue nodded.

They continued to hold hands as they walked. They found a bench nearby and sat down. There was a street light over head, which was good so that Sue could read Jack.

Jack took both of her hands in his as he faced her. "Sue, tonight was the best night of my life. I want to continue have nights like these with you."

Sue looked a little confused, "What are you saying Jack?"

Jack let out a long sigh. "I …. I love you Sue" He said and then he also signed it, just to be sure she didn't miss the words he was telling her.

Sue gasped as she looked into his eyes which reflected the love he just declared. "I love you too Jack. I've been in love with you for awhile now." She admitted to him as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Jack reached out cupping her cheek as he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. He looked at her lovingly, before taking her into his arms as his lips gently brushed against hers. Sue shivered from the soft contact of his lips and she let out a sigh. Jack took the opportunity to slide his tongue between her parted lips taking the kiss deeper. He moaned as his tongue swept the familiar recesses of her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Thanks for all your comments. :)

Jack and Sue walked hand in hand down the sidewalk towards her apartment.

They looked at each other and smiled as Jack raised her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. They continued to walk and Sue began to think about their newfound relationship. "Jack, are we going to tell people about us? What are we going to do about work?"

In all the excitement of the night, Jack realized that they still had to deal with the no dating policy at work. It was one of the reasons he was afraid to admit his feelings before. He stopped and looked at Sue. "Maybe we should just keep this quiet for now, until I figure out something about work. I'd like to talk to Garrett and see if we can have the rules changed without letting him know that we are dating."

Sue nodded, agreeing with Jack's idea. "I think that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to see them break up our team because of this crazy rule."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways it will be fun sneaking kisses, it will be our little secret." He said, winking at her.

Sue gave his arm a playful slap as she rolled her eyes. "You better be careful, we don't want to get caught."

"Oh, don't worry we won't." He chuckled.

When they reached her door. Jack pulled her in for another deep kiss. Sue slid her hands towards the back of his neck and into his hair, holding him against her. His mouth was doing things to her that she never felt before with anyone else. She felt his kiss all through her body. She wondered if he felt the same delicious tingles she was. Her tongue stroked his just as thoroughly as he did to hers. When they pulled back for air, they were speechless. Jack stroked her cheek. "Goodnight Sue, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jack," She said, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She smiled before slipping through the door.

Jack let out a sigh, and smiled to himself. This was the best night of his life, he thought.

Sue opened the door to her apartment, and hung up her coat. She turned around and she saw Lucy sitting on the couch, with a huge grin on her face.

"Lucy, why did you wait up? You didn't need to." Sue said, wondering what was going on.

"Come sit here Sue, I want to hear everything." Lucy said patting the empty space on the couch. Sue noticed that look on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. She had a feeling that Lucy wasn't going to let her off easy tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Sue walked slowly not wanting go through another of Lucy's interrogations about her night out with Jack. "Lucy, I'm really tired. How about I tell you in the morning." Sue yawned, and began to walk away towards her room.

Lucy reached for Sue's arm. "Awww come on Sue. It won't take long." Sue gave in and sat down next to Lucy. She took in a breath before she began to speak. "Well the game was amazing. Our team won, and you should have seen Jack. He was so excited."

"Oh, I bet he was!" Lucy exclaimed, still smiling.

Sue knew something was up. Lucy was acting strange, like she knew some juicy gossip and couldn't wait to spill it. "What's going on Lucy, I don't understand."

Lucy took pity on her friend, seeing that she had no clue that the t.v. cameras had caught their kiss. "Sue, I saw the whole thing. I saw that hot kiss you and Jack shared."

"What are you talking about Lucy?"

"I saw it on television, the cameras caught you and Jack kissing." Lucy still had a huge grin on her face. She was loving this.

Sue's mouth had dropped open in shock. "Oh no. This can't be happening." She said when she was able to speak again.

"Bobby called me, he told me he was watching the game and that you two were kissing. I couldn't believe it myself, then I watched the recaps and they showed it again. The cameras were all over the crowd showing everyone's reactions." She explained.

Sue was still in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen, practically all of D.C. had witnessed their kiss. Her face clouded over with uncertainty.

Sue went quiet and Lucy began to worry about her friend. "What's wrong Sue? This is supposed to be great. Jack finally made a move, you should be happy."

"No Lucy, this isn't good. If Garrett saw it then he will probably send either Jack or myself to another unit. Jack and I were going to keep it a secret until we figured out what to do about the rule at work."

"Oh Sue, it's not that bad. I'm sure they can work out something. It's a dumb rule anyway. Garrett wouldn't want to mess up this team."

Sue looked at Lucy, still not convinced. Fear had now settled into her stomach. She got up from her seat. "I'm going to my room, I'm really tired."

Lucy stood up, reaching for Sue's arm. "Don't worry Sue, it will be okay." She signed. Sue nodded and went to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack entered his apartment, he threw his keys on the counter and hung up his coat. He noticed his answering machine blinking, and he listened to his messages. They were all from Bobby, asking him to call him back.

Jack dialled the number. "It's about time you called me back Sparky," said Bobby.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asked.

"Hey Mate, how was your date with Sheila? Or better yet, how was the kiss?"

"What are you talking about, Bobby?"

"I saw it all, you and Sue …. Kissing woohoo!"

"Okay Bobby, I don't know what you are talking about or where you are getting your information from." Jack didn't understand how Bobby could have found out. He shook his head, thinking Bobby was just fooling around.

"Jack mate, I was watching the game. I saw you kissing Sue on t.v. You can't deny it now." He chuckled.

The expression on Jack's face was like a deer caught in the headlights, and he suddenly fell silent.

"Jack, you still there?"

"Ye… yeah… I'm still here." He stuttered, still unable to understand how this all happened. The first time he makes his move, it's all over television. His hand came up and he rubbed his face.

"Jack, what's the matter? I hope this means you two are together now."

"Bobby, do you know what this means? If you saw it then everyone else saw it too. It's going to be all over the bureau. Garrett is going to have my hide. I can't believe this is happening."

"Aww… don't let that stop you mate. What's he going to do?"

"Well for starters he's going to either transfer me or Sue out of our unit. I can't let that happen," said a frustrated Jack.

"Are you talking about that rule. Well I wouldn't worry about it. Don't let some ridiculous rule at work ruin what you got with Sue. If you need me to talk to Garrett on your behalf you know I will."

"Thanks Crash, but I have to figure out something. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, see ya Sparky!"

After Jack hung up, he began to worry about everything that could go wrong. Now that he admitted his feelings for Sue, he couldn't go back. He loved her and he will do everything in his power to keep them together.


	10. Chapter 10

Sue tried her best to get to sleep that night, but it was a lost cause. She tossed and turned, the events of the night kept playing over and over in her mind. Sue let out a sigh and tears began to run down her cheeks. She knew she had to talk to Jack, she didn't want to lose him or be separated from him at work. Sue got up and changed into her track pants and sweatshirt. She then brushed her hair and got Levi's leash. Sue left a note for Lucy on the counter, before she headed out the door.

Jack had been restless all night. He couldn't sleep and kept trying to think of ways they could get around the rule at work. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was 4:30 a.m. He wanted to talk to Sue but it was way too early. He thought about going for a run, that always helped him to think clearer. He got up, pulling on his sweatpants and t-shirt. He swung around suddenly when he heard the knocking on his door. "Who could that be at this hour," he said to himself.

Jack opened the door to see a teary-eyed Sue standing there. "Oh, Sue." he said as he pulled her into his embrace, gently rubbing her back. She held onto him tightly. When they pulled apart, Jack wiped away her tears.

"Did you hear what happened?" She asked.

"Yes," Jack nodded. He held onto her hand and led her to the couch. Levi curled up beside the couch making himself comfortable. Jack turned towards her still holding her hand in his. "Sue, I don't want you to worry. We will work something out with Garrett. We're in this together, okay. I meant it when I said I love you, I meant it forever."

Sue sighed at Jack's words. He was really good at putting her at ease. She reached out giving him a big hug. "I love you so much Jack. I don't want to lose you or what we have."

Jack pulled her back so she could read him. "Sue, you don't ever have to worry about that. I won't let that happen, I promise."

Sue nodded and gave him a small smile. Jack pushed her blonde silky hair away from her face. He could tell she didn't get any sleep either. He rested back against the couch and she went willing into his arms as she laid her head on his chest. His chin resting on the top of her head. He let out a sigh, as his hands gently caressed her back. This felt so right to him, it felt like home. Not long after they were both sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday morning and Jack waited for Sue in his car. He saw her and Levi walking down the sidewalk, and he waved. Sue opened the back door and let Levi in and then got into the passenger seat. "I'm glad we're going in together this morning, I'm so nervous."

Jack reached for her hand giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm a bit nervous myself but remember we're in this together. We will face Garrett together and hopefully it will work out for the best." Jack smiled at her, trying to soothe her worries.

They both walked in together and rode the elevator up to their floor. They noticed people whispering and looking in their direction. Jack stared them down with his don't mess with him gaze. Sue looked away trying not to make eye contact, her cheeks turning pink. She hated the fact that people knew about them.

When they entered the bullpen, Myles jumped up from his desk. "Well, if it isn't the two love birds! Congratulations to you both!" He patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Thanks Myles," said Jack.

Tara came over and gave Sue a hug. "I'm happy for you guys." Sue nodded and smiled. "Thank you," she signed.

Lucy and Bobby greeted them but refrained from making any comments. They both knew that their friends were worried about the outcome and silently gave them their support.

Not long after Garrett walked in, "Hudson, Thomas, I'd like to see you in my office." He turned and walked back down the hallway.

Jack and Sue both looked at each other and let out a huge sigh. Jack winked at her before escorting her out with his hand on her lower back. All eyes were on them, the rest of the team didn't want to see either of them transferred. They were a little worried too.


	12. Chapter 12

They both sat down in Garrett's office facing him. "Well, I assume you both know why I called you into my office." He said.

"Yes," said Jack. "May I just say something?"

Garrett held up his hand. "I want to know if the two of you are dating?"

"Yes we are, but it didn't start out that way. Sir, we went out to the game as friends and then it just happened. I realized that I couldn't keep my feelings for Sue to myself anymore. We both respect the rules and regulations of this bureau. This is one of the main reasons why I was hesitant to admit my feelings for Sue in the past."

"Jack is right, we would never intentionally do anything to bring embarrassment to our team or call attention to ourselves. We had no idea that we were being filmed." Sue added.

Garrett looked at both of them. They were his best on the team and he didn't want to split them up. He had a lot of respect for them. "I will make a deal with you. If I am to keep this team intact I have a few ground rules."

Jack looked over at Sue and they both nodded towards Garrett.

"You both keep this professional, no bringing your personal lives into work with you. No displays of affection on the job. If at any time your personal problems enter into your ability to work together, then I will have no other choice then to transfer one of you."

"Yes Sir, you have nothing to worry about." Jack replied, rising from his chair.

"I have one more request, I have a case that is out of town that I want the both of you to take on. I feel it is best the two of you are away for awhile. This way the gossip around here will die down."

"How long is this case?" Sue asked.

"About eight weeks, you will be working with another team in Chicago. I will be giving you the details later in the day. I will speak with D and you can let your co-workers know what is happening."

"Yes Sir, and Thank you." Jack reached out to shake his hand. Sue signed her thanks towards Garrett.

"Oh, Congratulations you two!" Garrett smiled at both of them before they left his office.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as they left Garrett's office Jack pulled Sue into an empty office. He locked the door and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was pushed up against the door as Jack's body melted into hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His mouth was doing wonderful things and sending chills throughout her body. Sue let out a moan and Jack continued to stroke her tongue with his. After a few minutes Jack pulled back out of breath and Sue gasped for air. She slapped him hard on the arm.

"Owww! What was that for?" Jack complained as his hand grasped his arm.

"You heard Garrett, no affection on the job. Are you trying to get us into trouble already?" Sue asked with an irritated look.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago. In fact I distinctly heard a moan come out of those sweet lips of yours." He said with a mischievous smile.

Sue rolled her eyes and gave him a stern look. "Yes, well you better not kiss me at work anymore because I can't think straight when you kiss me. We could get into a lot of trouble."

Jack knew she was right. "Okay Sue, it was just this one time. I was so happy that Garrett is keeping us together. It was a celebration kiss."

"Alright, just don't let it happen again." She teased with a smile. "I am so glad that its over. I was so worried." She let out a deep sigh. "I guess we better go tell the rest of the team. I'm sure they were a little worried too."

"Sounds good." Jack unlocked the door and was about to hold her hand, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. This was going to be harder than he thought.

They went back into the bullpen and told everyone their news. They all cheered and congratulated them. Lucy was a little sad that Sue would be gone for eight weeks, but she was happy that her friend could spend that time with Jack.

Later that day Jack and Sue got briefed on the case they would be handling in Chicago. They had to pack as soon as they got home and get ready for the flight that evening. Garrett had already reserved their hotel rooms and informed the Chicago team that they would soon be arriving.

Jack went to the apartment and picked up Sue. He was actually looking forward to this little trip with Sue. Even though they will be working most of the time, they would have their evenings free. Jack thought about all the possibilities, dinners out, dancing, kissing. His mind began to wander and he had a silly grin on his face.

"Jack!…. Jack!" Sue said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm? What?" Jack said, startled out of his daydreams.

"You ready to go?" Sue asked, giggling to herself.

"Yeah, lets go." He said with a smile. He picked up her luggage and helped her out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next several weeks, Jack and Sue spent their time working on the new case. They had worked closely with their new temporary team and made some new friends. In the evenings Sue and Jack went out for dinner, and later they would take Levi out for his walks. The more time they spent together, the more closer they had become. Jack couldn't imagine his life without Sue and Sue felt the same way about Jack. Saying goodnight to each other was becoming difficult. Jack wanted to make his relationship with Sue more permanent. He was ready to take the next step, he just hoped she was ready too.

The next day Sue went out to lunch with one of the girls she met on their team. Jack took this opportunity to go for a walk. He noticed a little jewellery shop close by on his way into work one morning. He walked in and went immediately to ring section. Jack browsed for few minutes and suddenly one caught his eye. He thought it was perfect for Sue. It was classy and elegant, just like her. The shopkeeper came over, "do you need some help sir?"

"Yes, I'd like to get this ring." Jack said, pointing it out to the shopkeeper.

He pulled it out for Jack to get a closer look. "Excellent choice Sir."

Jack held it on his finger, admiring it's beauty. "Can I have it engraved?"

"Sure, what would like it to say?" He asked and pulled out his notepad.

"My Love Is Forever Yours" Jack said, tears glistened in eyes as he thought about Sue.

The shopkeeper wrote it down. "I will have it ready for Friday afternoon, you can pick it up then."

Jack nodded. "That's great. It will give me time to get my plans ready."

Jack went back into work. He had a silly grin on his face the rest of the afternoon. Sue walked up to his desk. "Hey, you're in a good mood. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that it's our last week here. So how about we have a special date Friday night?"

"Okay, what are you planning?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Jack winked at her before getting up and walking away.

Sue's mouth had slid open to say something but Jack was too quick. She wondered what he was up to.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing, this is the last chapter for this one but I will be posting another story soon. :)_

_p.s. I don't own anything no copyright infringement intended._

_

* * *

_

It was Friday evening and Jack knocked on Sue's door. He was a little nervous about the night and hoped that Sue was just as ready as he was to take the plunge. Levi jumped up letting Sue know there was a knock on her door. When she answered it, she saw Jack looking very handsome dressed in a dark grey suit. Sue was wearing her red dress, the same one she wore to the bachelors auction. Her hair was down, just the way he liked it. "You look beautiful." Jack breathed out and signed at the same time. "Thank you" replied Sue." She took the arm he offered and he escorted her across the hall into his room.

"Jack, I thought we were going out tonight." She said, a little confused.

Jack turned to her and said. "I ordered room service for us. I wanted our last night here to be just the two of us." He said with a wink, his hand covered hers which rested on his arm.

Sue smiled at him and he led to her the couch sitting down next to her. Jack leaned over and gently brushed his lips across hers. She shivered at the contact. Her lips parted and Jack took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth searching out hers. She met him halfway and they both groaned at the contact. Jack pulled back suddenly startling both of them. "Door," he said and Sue nodded.

Jack got up and opened the door. Their room service had arrived and was set up on a small table for two. He had champagne delivered too. The waiter opened the bottle and poured two glasses. He left soon after when Jack told him everything was fine and to their liking. Sue joined Jack at the table and he pulled out her chair for her. She reached for her glass. "Champagne Jack? Tonight must be special."

"It is very special, for a very special woman." Jack clinked his glass with hers before they both took a sip.

When they finished their dinner Jack took Sue by her hands and escorted her to the couch. "I have something for you." He said, then he went to the closet to retrieve his gift. He returned with a medium sized box with a red ribbon around it.

"Jack, what's this?" Sue asked.

"Open it," he whispered.

Sue pulled on the ribbon and lifted the top. She gasped when she saw the teddy bear wearing a miniature Washington Capitals Jersey. The bear had a small velvet box attached to it's paw. She pulled out the bear and looked at Jack. He nodded and motioned for her to open the little box. She pulled it from the bear and opened it. Her breath caught when she saw the sparkling diamond ring. Jack slid down to his knees in front of her. He held her free hand in his.

"Sue, I can't imagine living my life without you. I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Jack! Yes! Of course I'll marry you." Sue slipped down from the couch, kneeling in front of him.

Jack took the ring and held it up to her so she could read the inscription. Sue reached out and read what was written inside 'My Love is Forever Yours'. "Oh Jack it's beautiful" she whispered as tears began to spill onto her cheeks.

"You're beautiful" Jack said as he took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

He gently wiped the tears from her face before pulling her into a passionate kiss. They both poured their heart and soul into this kiss. It was a new experience for both of them as they silently pledged their life and love to one another.

The end.


End file.
